Finding out
by siltrana
Summary: A one shot on how Gibbs finds out Shaonnon is pregnent.


**Finding Out**

**I don't own NCIS wish I did though. **

…

Gibbs' eyes flew open at the sound of Shannon retching in the bathroom. Instantly alert, he scrambled out of bed and rushed to her side, concerned.

"It'll be alright, Shan," he soothed her, rubbing the small of her back with one hand and moving her hair out of the way with the other.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, leaning against her husband.

"No apologies. I'm going to make an appointment with the doc. It's been almost three weeks and you're still sick," he told her firmly.

"But," she tried to protest as he helped her up.

"No buts, you're seeing a doctor," he insisted, his stubborn streak kicking in.

"Alright I'll get checked out. I'll book the appointment for tomorrow," she sighed, knowing that there was no point in arguing with Jethro when he was like this.

"Thank you, Shannon. I'm worried about you, the flu shouldn't last this long," he whispered, running his fingers through the long red hair he loved so much.

Smiling, she watched him get dressed and ready for work. He was right of course. Whatever she had needed to be checked out. What had worried her more was the fact that she had not cycled since he got back from deployment a month earlier and she was overdue.

Shannon let out a small oh as she made the connection. Hearing her, Gibbs turned and quirked an eyebrow at her, so she sashayed over and kissed him breathless. After he tried to deepen, she danced out of his reach eyes twinkling with mischief and shooed him out the door.

It was a good thing I have a good friend in the infirmary, she thought putting the phone down. The appointment she got with the base doctor was for two in that afternoon. Giddy, she made a quick trip to the pharmacy for a home test, unable to wait the few hours for confirmation of her hopes. They had tried so hard to get pregnant and the news that it would be almost impossible to have a child was devastating, but it seemed fate might have intervened.

"Gibbs," barked Gunnery Sergeant Chet Adams.

"Sergeant," he said snapping to attention.

"What in the hell is going on? You're missing easy shots, it's disgraceful," he snapped. Chet was worried about his young charge. The kid was a natural marksmen and it unsettled him that he would miss such a simple hit.

"Sergeant, it's …. It's Shannon, Chet, she's sick," Gibbs got out in a rush.

"What are the symptoms? Has she seen a doctor yet?" he asked concerned. When they had first met the young man in front of him had been angry at the world and the only good thing in his life was that girl of his. Taking the kid under his wing was one of the smartest things he had ever done. Gibbs had calmed down into a fine Marine and husband (when he finely talked the kid into marrying Shannon) and was making the first tentative steps to reconciling with his father.

"At first we thought it was the flu, but Shan's been sick ever since I got home. I'm worried; what if it's something worse? What if I gave her something that I picked up overseas?" Gibbs asked babbling a bit.

"Have she seen a doctor yet?" he asked again.

"Shan said she would make an appointment for tomorrow."

"Well there is no use worrying about it until tomorrow. Shannon is as strong woman, she has to be to be married to you. I know that whatever it is she will pull through," he teased a little.

"Thanks Chet," Gibbs smiled back.

"You're welcome, Gunny. Now I want those scores improved," he barked. Smirking, he watched his charge trip over himself to comply with the order.

After his range time was done, Gibbs made his way to the classroom where he would be instructing the newest recruits in rifle assembly. Why the powers that be thought he could teach was beyond him. He could not stand stupidity and all he seemed to do was bully the recruits. The worst thing was he always seemed to get the hard ones. They seemed to be either cocky to the point of recklessness or like his latest problem a kid that was so shy that he could barely string two words together let alone a sentence. Well, Brass gave the kid to me, it's my job to make sure he passes with flying colors, he thought as he stormed into the room.

Shannon walked through the commissary in a bit of a daze. The doctor had confirmed what the home test had told her, she was pregnant. She had too kept herself from running and finding Jethro. Telling him would have to be special, so she decided to cook his favorite meal and tell him then. After doing one last check that everything was just perfect, she disappeared, playing the game.

Walking into the house they shared on base, Gibbs's mouth began to water at the smell emanating from the kitchen. A leg of lamb was cooling on the stovetop and a cherry pie was in the oven. His dress uniform was placed were he could find it with a note attached telling him to change into it. Shannon didn't answer his call for her though he knew she wouldn't. Smiling, he loved the game she would disappear and not come out until she was ready.

Going into the bedroom with his uniform, Gibbs smiled at the orchid place on the bed to remind him of their love. Walking into the dining room after he changed he lit the candles on the table. The china and silverware were her grandmothers, despite the simple pattern they had a timeless quality to them, like their love she would tell him.

The game she played with him was one of the things he loved about her. Shannon knew how to grab his interest and keep him on the edge of his seat wanting more. A musky sent drifted to him interrupting his mussing, turning he was stunned. She looked radiant in an emerald green dress that reminded him of a thirties starlit. Her fiery red hair spiraled around her face and at her neck was the amber pendent he had given her for her birthday.

Transfixed, he watched Shannon glide up to him and place a gentle kiss on his lips. She loved that she could do this to him as he moans softly. Pulling back, she asked him to cut the meat. He did, as she asks not before accusing his wife of being evil. Shannon could not help laughing at him, as he tried to sulk.

The mood was light as they flirted with each other all throughout the meal. They talked about getting a house off base and just simply enjoyed each other's company. Being a Marine, it meant that he could be called away at a moment's notice so they always tried to make the most of their time together. With supper, drawing to a close Shannon began to look at lest to his eye worried.

"I managed to get into see the doctor this afternoon, Jethro," she smiled shyly.

"What did he say? Is it bad news, that why you did all this? Please tell me," he babbled half rising from his chair.

"I'm not sick dear heart," she told him as she walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"What then?" he pleaded.

"Well that doctor who told us we can't have children didn't know what he was talking about," she whispered in his ear, placing his free hand on her stomach.

"We're going to have a baby?" he asked his heart thundering in his ears. At her nod, he started placing butterfly kisses all over her face. Slowly they depend into kisses that are more passionate. A part of him had to ask. "Can you do this, will I hurt you?"

"We can if we're careful," Shannon panted wanting more.

That was all he needed scooping up his wife, Gibbs carried her to the bedroom. Settling her on the bed he stood for a moment enjoying the view, as the dress slipped from her milky white shoulders Gibbs groaned. Sliding next to his wife, he began to worship her body.

Later that night a sleepy Jackson picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Jackson," Gibbs said, too happy too notice what time of night it was.

"Leroy, are you alright? What about Shannon?" he asked suddenly alert.

"Both of us are fine, Grandpa," Gibbs smirked.

"Shannon's expecting?" was the excited question.

"Yeah, I thought you would like to be the first to know," he said suddenly unsure of the late night call.

"Thank you for calling, now let that wife of yours sleep, she needs it," Jackson sniffled.

"No problem, talk to you soon," Gibbs smiled.

The next morning Gibbs found Chet in the Mess Hall and sauntered over to him.

"Well looks like you've been in the cream. What's up boy?" Chet grinned.

"Well I found out why Shannon has been so sick."

"Oh?"

"Well, it would seem she's got one in the oven."

"That's great news Gibbs," Chet beamed as he thumped the younger man on the back.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Looking at the little girl the doctor placed in Shannon's arms, Gibbs could not help but be in awe of her. When she tried to give their daughter to him, he protested saying that he would hurt her. Laughing Shannon ordered him to take her, and when she didn't break like he was half expecting Gibbs rocked her a little. With a large yawn, his baby girl fell asleep on his chest.

"What is her name?" a nurse asked.

"Kelly Gibbs, after her grandmother," Shannon replied, smiling at the two most important people in her life.


End file.
